


Letters

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Swearing, Yusuke is smart, it happens sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei finds a way to be Yukina's brother and keep his word. Technically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Letters

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Yusuke asked as he watched Hiei watch Yukina.

"What business of it is yours?" Hiei countered from his spot on the low tree branch.

"None really, I'm just curious. Cause I can't see any reason for you to not tell her. I know you're not afraid or anything so whats holding you back?" Yusuke continued, sparing a glance to where the Koorime maid was gardening.

Hiei is silent as he thinks about what he is going to say to Yusuke. He doesn't want to tell Yusuke the truth, but then he doesn't want to lie either. When he lies to people who trust him he feels as if he is betraying them some how.

"Quite a few years ago I approached a surgeon with the hopes of getting the Jagan implant. I had plenty of monetary funds, but in the end all he wanted was to know why I wanted it. Then he set down a rule that when I used the Jagan to find Yukina I could never tell her who I was. It was the surgeons idea that if the Jagan worked there was no reason for me to tell her. To forever watch her." Hiei said, his eyes trained on Yukina despite the conversation he was having with Yusuke.

Yuusuke was quiet as his brain processed what Hiei had told him.

"Then why don't you let me or Kurama tell her? Hell, I'm surprised that Botan hasn't blabbed yet." Yusuke said, finally speaking. He stretched his arms out and placed them back behind his head.

"No" Hiei said coldly.

"Why the fuck not? I see the way you look at her, Hiei. I know you want her to acknowledge you as her brother." Yusuke said, stating what he knew to be true.

"It is not you're place to tell her such things. And the River Guide has been suitably warned." Hiei growled lowly, showing his displeasure at where the topic of their little talk was going. Yusuke was silent after that, trying to find a loophole, someway he could help one of his best friends.

"Hiei.." Yusuke began but was cut off quickly by an angry voice.

"No, Detective" Hiei snapped. He was getting sick of Yusuke or Kurama always interfering with his personal affairs.

"Let me finish damn it! Now...how come you don't write her a letter and then give it to her? You could tell her it was from her brother and that he wants her to have it. You wouldn't be lying." Yusuke finished explaining his ingenious plan.

Hiei was stunned into silence. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was the perfect opportunity to get to know his twin and at the same time assure her that her brother was alive. Hiei stood on his tree branch and flitted away, leaving Yusuke alone at Genkai's.

Hiei moved across the human city, picking up what he needed. Once he had what he needed he broke into Kurama's bedroom to use his desk. The youko in human form was currently at his school so Hiei was not worried about getting disturbed. He pulled out the paper and strange pens that he had stolen and began to write. He wrote roughly a page and a half before he stopped. When he was finished writing he brought out the last of his stolen merchandise.

He folded the letter carefully and broke off a piece of sealing wax. He pulled out his hiruiseki stone while he used his other hand to melt the wax with his youki. Quickly he pressed the stone against the wax, letting it cool. He cleaned up his mess and left, no one the wiser to what he had done. He placed the letter inside of his cloak in a hidden pocket. He made his way to Genkai's slowly, the reality of what he was about to do dawning on him.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gathering himself together. He could do this. There was nothing to be edgy about (NOT SCARED!), right?

Right.

Hiei steadied himself and took a deep breath. He flitted up and appeared a few feet away from Yukina who was sitting beside Genkai drinking tea.

"Hiei-san!" Yukina greeted, her entire face lighting up with her smile.

"Yukina, I have something for you." Hiei said, reaching into his cloak as Yukina looked on curiously.

"What is it Hiei-san?" Yukina asked, placing her cup down as she rose to stand next to Hiei.

"A letter, " Hiei said as he pulled out the letter and handed it to Yukina who readily took it. She gasped and looked up from the letter at Hiei who was just standing there.

"This..." She said, trying to get the words out.

"Your brother sends his regards and is sorry that is all that he can give to you." Hiei stated, watching as Yukina tried to figure out how to respond.

"Thank you so much Hiei-san." Yukina whispered, hugging Hiei before he could react. She ran away into Genkai's temple, the letter clutched fiercely in her hand.

Hiei was standing stock still, completely shocked. About ten minutes later Yukina came running back, her face glowing with happiness.

"I'm so sorry Hiei-san but I had to re-read it! I'm so happy! Here, if its not to much trouble could you give this to my brother?" Yukina asked, a letter in each hand. One was the one she got from her brother, the other was the one she wanted to send.

Hiei gently took the letter from her and tucked it away. Hiei nodded and left, still stunned at how Yukina had reacted. He left the ningenkai and headed to an old fortress of his. He took a perch on one of the topmost window sills before he even opened the letter. He re-read it several times before he let his arm drop, and a smile graced his face.

Letters had just become his favorite form of communicating.


End file.
